Two Points For Honesty
by babygirl406
Summary: Derek and Casey reflect on the history of their relationship on Casey's wedding day.
1. Chapter 1

Derek sat impatiently, wanting the day to end before it ever had a chance to begin. His heart thumped out of his chest and it took everything in him to stay plastered to the stiff pew.  
"Are you okay honey?" his date asked with concern etched in her heavily made up face.

"I'm alright, it's just so damn hot in this church. And besides that, I hate the sappiness of weddings."

"Oh come on Der, can't you just enjoy the moment. Weddings are so romantic. I can only imagine what mine will be like someday…" She smiled suggestively at Derek

He forced himself to give her a head nod and his careless smirk even though inside he cringed at the thought of someday marrying this girl. In fact, the thought of marrying any girl was enough to send him running down the aisle to the bathroom and throwing up the little breakfast he was able to force down that morning. Well, not every girl he thought to himself. There was one girl he could imagine giving up his commitment phobic ways for. In fact, at one point in his life he had given almost everything up for that one girl. Forget about the past, he told himself. There is no going back and all you can do is accept what has happened. His one meaningful relationship, the happiest days of his life, the few short moments of clarity in his life, were all gone now. All swept away in one heartbreaking moment. All thanks to that one girl.

He stood and watched as she quickly rolled her bag down the crowded terminal. The only reason she was letting him tag along was because he had offered to help with her excessive amounts of luggage, and now that everything was checked in she had no need for him to be there. But he wouldn't let her get away that easily.

"_Casey wait, at least let me stay with you until you board the plan. Can't I at least afford a few more moments with you? After all, this is the last time we'll be able to be together…in the way that we are meant to be together at least."_

"_Derek, you know damn well that we aren't meant to be together in that way. Everything that happened between us was wrong. We've said our goodbyes, and we've both agreed to let this be the end of us. Why can't you just accept what you know needs to happen?"_

_He looked at her with eyes hooded in pain, knowing that she didn't mean what she said. She was just too afraid to let things naturally; too afraid of what people would think._

"_I know I agreed to end things after you left for school, but you aren't gone yet, and I want a proper goodbye. I just need one last kiss and then I'll let you go off and live your life. You can escape to school in the states and pretend you never felt anything for me, but you can't deny me one last moment of what we used to be."_

"_Fine Derek, if you most always insist on complicating things. It's hard enough already for me too, I just want this all to be past us. But after this, its over for good. Don't think it doesn't hurt me too. But I can't…"_

_Casey's speech was cut short as Derek's lips collided with her own. Try as she might, she couldn't hold back as a mere recipient of a kiss like that. Within seconds she was kissing him back with equal passion and sliding her arms around his neck. He let his hands wander to her waist pulling her tightly against his chest, breathing in her scent and embracing her soft touch against his own. But after a couple minutes the moment was cut off abruptly by the voice of a flight attendant calling the last passengers onto the plane. Before Casey could pull away to grab her bag and go, Derek reached for her arm and leaned his lips to her ear "This may be the end for you, Case. You can pretend that it'll be over. But just know this. With every passing moment of every passing day, no matter how many miles or years come between us, I'll always love you. I will always, always love you Case."_

_She shuddered for a moment as he left one last soft kiss on her forehead, and quickly turned toward the plane before she let herself change her mind._

"_Goodbye Derek" she mustered out as she quickened her pace, without so much as glancing behind to see if he was still there. It wasn't until she had sat down in her seat and put on her headphones that she was able to say what she longed to say minutes before, "I'll always love you too Derek."_

The sudden memory allowed Derek a much-needed distraction from the present circumstances. But it wasn't long until his date tapped his shoulder once again reminding him that it was time for him to take his place at the back of the church. Oh great, he thought. Time to saunter down the aisle with a smile on my face. He left his date to sit with the rest of the guests and took his place next to the maid of honor.

"Gosh Derek, she couldn't even sit by herself for a few minutes before the wedding started. That's one possessive new girlfriend you've got there."

"Yeah I know Emily, but she felt uncomfortable being here early and all by herself. Besides, its you girls that need to get all prettied up last minute, I've been ready for this to be over with for hours." Actually, I don't think I'll ever be ready for this to be over, he thought to himself.

"I can already tell this one isn't gonna last." Edwin quipped.

"Your right about that little bro. I've already got a few others lined up and waiting"

"Derek, try not to be so damn negative on your sister's wedding day. I can only imagine what you'll be like for Marti's and mine." Lizzie said from her place behind Emily, but not without out a knowing glare and forced laugh. He mentally corrected Lizzie that it was his _step_sister's wedding day, but didn't dare to risk these words out loud at a time like this.

"Yeah Smerek," Marti teased, "Show at least some enthusiasm. It is your best friend's wedding as well. I mean, it is quite amazing that Sam is able to accept life-long commitment after being your friend after all these years. It's a wonder you didn't influence him with all your serial dating in high school and college."

"Well Smarti, all it takes is the right girl to force a man into marriage." Derek stated with a twisted smirk that didn't hide the sadness evident in his eyes.

They all gave him looks of confusion, or in Lizzie's and Edwin's case, a look of equal sadness. It was a mistake confiding in Lizzie and Edwin all those years ago he told himself. But with them always spying on everyone, it's a wonder they didn't figure it out themselves.

With that, the music indicating the beginning of the ceremony rang throughout the church and all comments they might have had were left unspoken. Within seconds it was their cue for the bridal party to make the long trek down the aisle. Derek took a deep breath and made the first step into the crowded church. "This is going to be a long day," he told himself as he forced on his trademark smirk and linked his arm with Emily's.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry if the first chapter was at all confusing...it'll come together and be more clear as the story progresses. I'm new at this so I'm trying my best!

* * *

Casey hands shook as she reached up to fasten the clasp on the locket she held against her neck. Once it was safely fastened around her neck she glanced up at her reflection in the mirror and smoothed her hands down her white gown. She sighed uneasily and single tear rolled down her cheek as she nervously played with her necklace. When he first gave it to her, she thought it was rather cliché. But it wasn't as if she hadn't loved the sentiment. It was probably the most heartfelt thing he'd ever done in his entire eighteen years preceding the gift. She'd always wanted one too, a locket. They were so timelessly romantic, but she never expected such an impractical gift from the almighty Derek Venturi. She remembered what he told her upon giving her the gift quite vividly, and she could still feel the initial shock of such an unexpected and sudden confession.It was her eighteenth birthday, rapidly nearing the end of her senior year, and Casey was in her room recovering from a long night. Her family and friends had coordinated a surprise birthday party for her knowing that she had always wanted one. The night was fun, excluding the awkwardness around Sam. They had broken off their on and off again relationship just a month before, with the intention of staying friends and nothing more. It wouldn't have been so uncomfortable if not for Sam having brought his new girlfriend. Casey was not still hung up on Sam, in fact she had moved on to the comforting arms of someone else following the rough relationship. But never the less, Sam's new girlfriend Kendra felt the need to display their relationship in front of Casey, and was not going to let the fact that it was Casey's birthday stop her. Kendra had always suspected that her drawn out relationship with Derek, the one that had temporarily stopped his days of having a new girl every week, was ultimately hindered by Derek's strange relationship with his stepsister. Little did she know how right she'd been. Derek had broken up with her shortly after a distraught Casey had fallen into his arms, bringing out a confusing set of feelings they both had hidden for much too long. 

_Casey reached into her drawer with every intention of changing into her pajamas and going to bed, but was interrupted by a presence at her door. _

"_Your birthday isn't over quite yet. You still have to open one more present." Said a deep voice._

"_Derek, you know I told you there was no need for anything special. I know how you are about getting girls presents and all that mushy stuff."_

"_Oh come on Klutzilla, you think I wouldn't find something special to commemorate our last year together in the same house?"  
"Well then, I can't wait to see what Lizzie picked out for you to give to me." Casey said, secretly hoping it had been something he chose all on his own._

"_I'm not sure this is something that anyone but myself could pick out for you. After all, I know you in ways nobody else could imagine." he replied with a wink and that trademark smirk that had Casey swooning. _

_He slowly neared the edge of her bed where she was perched in anticipation. With one swift movement, he placed a small velvet box in her unsuspecting hand and nodded in encouragement for her to open it. Casey glanced down in surprise joking, "Well Dereka, a few nights together doesn't necessarily mean you have to propose."_

_Derek laughed, "Don't be silly, I'd only step to those measures if I hadn't remembered protection when someone else seemed to caught up in the passion."_

_Casey frowned for a moment before blowing the comment off and reaching down to open the box. _

"_Derek, its beautiful! What made you think to get it?"_

"_Well I know that you love the cheesy romantic stuff, and I guess I figured that it'd be our little symbol. You know, to show that we love each other, even when we otherwise can't let anyone else know it." Upon saying this, his faced slightly flushed and he avoided her eyes, instead staring at the ground. _

"_Derek, did you…I mean did you just say that you love me."_

"_I guess I did, I've just been too afraid to say it before." He said slowly lifting his eyes to hers that were slowly filling with tears._

"_I…I love you too." she breathed out before jumping up to him and pressing her lips against his. _

"Casey, is everything all right?" Nora's words and sudden presence in the room startled Casey from her trip down memory lane.

"I'm fine mom. Just a little pre-wedding jitters, nothing that every other bride doesn't experience. Weren't you nervous before your wedding to George?"

"Nervous yes, but I certainly didn't have cold feet. I was just worried that one of you kids would do something drastic to stop the wedding" Nora replied with a chuckle.

Casey nervously laughed at her mom's attempt to calm her down and turned back to mirror. Everything was perfect and the way she wanted it, from her loosely curled hair sweeping past her bare shoulders, to the white fluffy gown fit snug around her body. It didn't matter though, regardless of everything going to plan, Casey felt as if the day couldn't get worse. The most important part of her dream wedding was missing, and it was all her fault. She had let him go and now she was marrying the wrong man. But what choice did she have, she'd let it go much too far to ever venture back.


	3. Chapter 3

As he made his way down the aisle, Derek managed to keep up his cool demeanor, giving a few suggestive glances to Casey's attractive friends, never forgetting to keep up the Venturi charm. But inside, he was screaming at himself for letting this happen. There had to have been something he could have done to stop this, he shouldn't have let it get this far. He looked up towards the front of the church, and his eyes locked with Sam's. He had nothing but respect for his buddy. After all, they'd been through a lot together. Excluding the short period of time in which Sam dated Kendra, he'd never once shown any betrayal towards Derek. All in all he was a good guy, worthy of an amazing girl like Casey even. But he wasn't really Derek knew. Sam could never love Casey with as much intensity as Derek did, they'd never have the same connection as Derek and Casey undoubtedly had. This is why when Sam smiled broadly at Derek from across the church, Derek's hand instinctively clenched into a fist and his eyes narrowed in anger. But not once did he let that Venturi charm waver, his eyes may have told one story, but the smirk on his face couldn't have given Sam anything but reassurance. He let the guilt of what he'd been doing to his best friend behind his back bring him back to reality, and forced himself to believe that this is what she wanted. Its too late he told himself. You had her and you let her go. He couldn't believe that after all those years it had started when she had her heartbroken by Sam. Now it would end with his best friend getting the girl.

"Casey, will you please stop crying, I can't deal with all that noise when I'm trying to sleep" Derek stood at her doorframe clad only in his boxers, clearly having just rolled out of his bed.

"_Derek I really don't need to deal with you now, its only midnight anyways, I'm surprised your not still at Kendra's place"_

"_Not that it's any of your business, but she is away looking at colleges this weekend. Now do I need to go wake up Lizzie or are you going to be quiet." He cringed at his poor word choice. Even though he'd never admit it, he really just wanted to check on her. He cared about her. In fact, he cared about her more than he should, much to his chagrin. _

"_Derek just please get out. I don't need to deal with your shit right now." Casey muttered out between sobs._

"_Look Casey, as much as I want to, I can't just leave you here like this. It isn't like your royal highness to be cursing and acting like this. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better. Go ahead and call me Dereka if you want. Anything to bring the normal Casey back" He approached her bed and slowly sat down as not to startle or anger her. ' _

"There isn't much you can do Derek. Unless you want to call up your best friend and explain to him that I don't have feelings for you that are holding me back form my relationship with him." Casey said in a whisper, embarrassed to admit the words, but unable to keep herself from speaking them.

"_What!? What do you mean feelings for me Case? Do you…I mean…is he right?" Derek didn't know what came over him but suddenly he knew that is was finally time to figure things out with Casey. He needed to know, he couldn't take the tension that had developed between them over the past year anymore. _

"_I, I don't know. I mean, maybe he is right. O god that is so sick. I can't believe this happening. Forget I said anything. This is so wrong." Casey stuttered, fearing the worst reaction form Derek._

_As she looked down and studied the pattern on her comforter in order to avoid Derek's gaze, she suddenly felt his arms reach around her and pull her close. She looked up at him in confusion, and found herself lost in his gaze, unable to decipher just what it meant. But she didn't need to, because in that moment, Derek cupped her cheek in his hand, leaned in, and kissed her. _


	4. Chapter 4

_This has got to be the happiest day of my life_, Sam thought as he took his place at the front of the church. Nothing could bring him down; he was going to marry the girl of his dreams. At least that's how he felt the moments before the ceremony started. But he was soon jilted form his happy thoughts by the sight of Derek leading the wedding party procession up the aisle. He knew Derek was still in love with her, it was painfully obvious to anyone who had seen his depressed demeanor this past weekend. Well, at least to those who actually knew the truth about Derek and Casey's past.

When he first greeted Derek upon is arrival, Sam couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride upon knowing he'd won the girl. Derek always beat him in everything; captain of the hockey team in high school, coveted hockey scholarship in college, the heart of every girl they tried to pick up, Derek had it all. But for once Sam had beaten him to the punch. He had been there to comfort her when she needed it the most. He had been there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. And in the end, she had agreed to marry him. Sure, it hurt to see his best friend like this. But then again, Derek and Sam's friendship hadn't been the same for years. After high school they remained friends, but they didn't talk the way they used to. It wasn't just their friendship though. Derek had changed too much for his own good and Sam knew it was because for once he couldn't get what he wanted. Derek _always_ got the girl, and the fact that Casey had grown up into such a beautiful young woman must have killed Derek. But Sam knew that Derek wasn't the guy for Casey anyways. Derek was to scattered to ever settle down for anything or anybody. Casey was just the opposite; she needed security, somebody to settle down with. Sam felt that he fit that mold perfectly, and silently prayed to himself everyday that he was right about it. That he was really the better guy for Casey. That she wasn't really in love with Derek like he'd always feared. Sam reminded himself once again that he was the one there for Casey, proof that Derek couldn't always be there. But he didn't know the truth of why Derek didn't go to Casey himself.

_Sam had just completed his last tense day of finals following his freshman year of college at the University of Wisconsin in the states. As he walked back to his dorm ready to finish packing up all his stuff, he felt the vibration of his phone in his backpack. He looked down at the screen to see Derek calling. While a year ago this would have been the norm, today it surprised Sam because he hadn't talked to Derek in months._

"_Hey Derek, long time no talk. What's up man?" _

"_Yeah I'm sorry about not calling for so long. I've just been through a lot this past year, what with school and the hockey season." Derek replied. Cringing at the thought of having ignored his best friend for much of the school year._

"_Yeah I heard about how well you've been playing. I'm real happy for you Derek."_

"_Thanks, I appreciate the support. But I'm calling because I need to ask you a favor. I know you go to school only a few hours from Casey…have you guys gotten together at all?" Derek asked, secretly hoping they hadn't. After all, if he couldn't see Casey, he certainly didn't want Sam to be able to…at least if not under these desperate circumstances. _

"_No, I tried calling her a couple times but she seemed really wrapped up in her work. I've been meaning to talk to you about her though. I honestly can't stop thinking about her. Do you think that this summer she'd maybe be willing to take me back?" Sam knew that Derek didn't like him and Casey together, but he also knew that Derek always did whatever he could to help his buddy out. Derek was a lot more considerate than most gave him credit for._

"_Wow Sam, I really don't know," Derek flinched at the thought of the two of them together again. "But I need you to go visit her on your way back up here. She isn't done with her semester for another week, but Nora just called and told me that Casey's father passed away and that Casey is really upset. I'd go there myself but I've got summer training starting and Casey doesn't wanna see me anyway, she never answers my calls." Or letters, or emails, for that matter, he mentally added to himself. As much as he wanted to be the one to comfort her, he knew that he'd be betraying Casey's wishes. She had wanted a clean break and the last thing she needed was him to come barging in on her new life. It'd only upset her even more than she undoubtedly already was._

"_Sure man, I'd be happy to do it." was Sam's overly enthusiastic reply. The second Derek heard those words his stomach dropped. He suddenly knew that he'd made a mistake. It should be him going to visit Casey, not Sam. It was too late now though, the damage was done. He'd have to let Sam be the knight in shining armor while he sat back and stayed out of her life, just like what they'd agreed he should do all those months ago. _


End file.
